1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is generally related to electrical power systems, and more particularly to power module architectures suitable for rectifying, inverting and/or converting electrical power between power sources and loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power modules are typically self-contained units that transform and/or condition power from one or more power sources for supplying power to one or more loads. Power modules commonly referred to as “inverters” transform direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC), for use in supplying power to an AC load. Power modules commonly referred to as “rectifiers” transform AC to DC. Power modules commonly referred to as “DC/DC converters” step up or step down a DC voltage. An appropriately configured and operated power module may perform any one or more of these functions. The term “converter” is commonly applied generically to all power modules whether inverters, rectifiers and/or DC/DC converters.
Current flowing through various inductive paths within the module transiently stores energy which increases energy loss, reduces efficiency, and generates heat. When the flow of current changes, as in such a high frequency switching environment, large voltage overshoots often result, further decreasing efficiency. These large voltage overshoots typically reduce the power rating of the power module or require the use of circuitry devices with higher ratings than would otherwise be required, thus significantly increasing the cost of the power module.
To minimize the negative effects of current gradients, noise and voltage overshoots associated with the switching process of the module, large capacitors are generally placed in a parallel arrangement between the positive and negative DC connections or from each DC connection to a ground or chassis. These large capacitors are commonly referred to as “X” or “Y” capacitors. Relatively large external capacitors of about around 100 micro Farads are needed. By “external” it is meant that the element referred to is located outside of a power module. High frequency noise, and voltage overshoots that are initiated in the module by the switching process travel away from the source of the noise and voltage overshoots. A low impedance network may be used to provide a return path for the high frequency energy associated with noise and voltage overshoots. The further the energy travels, the more difficult it is to provide a low impedance network to return the energy. Therefore, capacitors attached between the positive and negative DC connections or from the DC connections to ground must be relatively large to minimize the impact of noise, and voltage overshoots. In addition, these external capacitors typically cause stray inductance, which renders the capacitor ineffective at frequencies higher than about 10 kHz.
These and other problems are avoided and numerous advantages are provided by the method and device described herein.